Greed l'ami des chats
by laitue
Summary: Greed trouve un chat dans la rue et décide qu'il veut le garder. Voilà qui risque de mettre de l'ambiance au Devil's Nest, surtout quand l'Avide se révèle être complètement gaga de son matou ! [Hiatus]
1. Une nouvelle recrue au Devil's Nest

**Titre** : Greed l'ami des chats  
**Auteurs** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Greed, Kimblee, les chimères et un chat  
**Rating** : K+ (c'est pas ma faute si Greed et Kimblee disent plein de gros mots ^^)  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa…sauf le chat !  
**Résumé : **Greed trouve un chat dans la rue et décide qu'il veut le garder. Voilà qui risque de mettre de l'ambiance au Devil's Nest, surtout quand l'Avide se révèle être complètement gaga de son matou !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle recrue au Devil's Nest**

L'homonculus se traînait dans les ruelles sombres de Dublith en marmonnant : il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir constamment surveiller l'alchimiste renégat pour éviter qu'il n'explose tout et n'importe quoi…enfin n'importe qui surtout. A force il allait finir par attirer l'attention de l'armée sur la ville et ruiner tous ses plans de conquête. Sans compter qu'il foutait les jetons à toutes ses chimères, ou plutôt à celles qui restaient en vie, et que celles-ci refusaient par conséquent de s'approcher de l'Ecarlate obligeant Greed à aller lui-même le chercher quand il partait pour ses petites promenades explosives. Heureusement la recherche n'était pas compliquée : il suffisait de se laisser guider par les déflagrations et les cris de terreur que Kimblee semait sur son passage. Un style de jeu de piste sanglant en quelque sorte. Cela aurait sûrement pu être amusant si ça n'était pas devenu si fréquent. L'homonculus s'arrêta brusquement en tendant l'oreille : il lui semblait que la dernière explosion provenait du pâté de maison adjacent. En effet en tournant au coin il aperçut Kimblee qui affichait un sourire satisfait en repoussant de son front une mèche de cheveux sanguinolente.

_« Ah te voilà ! Bon maintenant que tu as fait exploser les pauvres inconscients qui ont croisé ton chemin, on va peut-être rentrer.  
__-Pas envie : c'est une jolie nuit pour un massacre et ma chemise n'est pas encore assez rouge.  
__-Mouais…Toujours est-il que si tu pouvais éviter d'anéantir toute la population du quartier afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, ça serait une bonne chose.  
__-Pfff  
__-Puis arrête de tuer les jolies filles ! Si ça continue j'aurais plus personne à draguer !  
__-Comme ça je t'évite de te prendre des râteaux. »_

L'Ecarlate eut un sourire mauvais avant de tourner le dos à l'homonculus. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et le suivi, s'apprêtant à le traîner de force jusqu'au Devil'Nest s'il le fallait. Ils prirent le chemin du retour sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient abordés par un homme éméché, et il fallait sacrément l'être pour oser s'approcher de ces deux psychopathes.

_« Scu…scuzez moi ! Zavez pas du feu…  
__-Du feu…_murmura l'alchimiste d'une voix inquiétante.  
_-Kimblee ! Non…  
__-Vous savez que fumer tue ?  
__-Kimblee !!! J'ai dit non !  
_**BOUM  
**_-'tain mais merde Kimblee ! Tu le fais exprés ou quoi ? J'avais dis non ! T'as encore salopé tout mon blouson ! Tu sais bien que le sang ça ne part pas sur ce foutu col en fourrure !  
__-Pauvre chou…  
__-Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver et je…_Greed fixa intensément les poubelles derrière le psychopathe recouvert de sang_ …T'as pas entendu un bruit ?  
__-Hum…on dirait bien qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas. Une nouvelle victime ? »_

L'Ecarlate s'approcha des poubelles avec une démarche de chasseur tandis que l'autre restait prudemment à distance, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se faire salir encore plus.

_« Coucou…sort de là je ne vais pas te faire mal…je veux juste savoir quel bruit tu fais quand tu t'éclates… »_

C'est alors qu'une forme sombre bondit sur le dos de l'humain toutes griffes dehors. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

_« Raaaaaaaaah !!! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! Enlève moi ça ! Enlève moi ça !!! OUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEUUUHHHH !!!! »_

Greed observa d'un air stupéfié Kimblee courir dans tous les sens avec une espèce de boule de poils feulante plantée dans son dos. Apparemment le « truc » n'avait pas apprécié d'être dérangé par le maniaque des explosifs et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité à Kimblee, l'autre se décida à agir et fit tomber l'agresseur poilu par un coup de bras en carbone bien placé. Le « truc » atterrit sur le sol, l'air passablement assommé.

_« HAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est un chat ! UN CHAT ! Zolf Kimblee le redoutable alchimiste Ecarlate terrassé par un chat ! La honte !!!  
__-Attends que je m'en occupe de cette saloperie ! Tu vas voir qui va terrasser l'autre ! Je vais te l'exploser morceau par morceau cette bestiole !  
__-Oh mais c'est qu'il le prend mal le Kimy…mais fais gaffe il pourrait encore t'attaquer, on sait jamais au cas où il te prendrait pour une petite souris.  
__-Ta gueule ! Et passe moi ce nuisible que je le désintègre ! Tu vas avoir un autre col de fourrure ! »_

Greed s'empara du redoutable animal…qui n'avait pas l'air si redoutable que ça en y regardant de plus prés. Il le souleva à bout de bras et observa la petite boule de poil qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de la baffe monumentale qu'elle venait de se prendre. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard pitoyable que lui lança le chat avant de tenter de lui donner un petit coup de patte.

_« Bon tu me la files cette bestiole que je l'explose ?  
__-Hum…  
__-Hé Greed ! Donne moi ce chat je veux le tuer !  
__-Non.  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Je veux garder ce chat, et comme ici c'est moi qui veux, on le garde.  
__-Hein ?  
__-Oh oui je te garde mon minou…T'as eu peur, pas vrai ? Mais t'es un minou très courageux qui mérite de faire partie de ma bande.  
__-Tu…tu déconnes là ? Tu ne vas pas garder ce truc ? C'est une espèce de bête sanguinaire !  
-C'est pas comme si c'était la première que je possédais,_ répondit Greed avec un sourire._ Allez viens mon minou, on rentre à la maison. »_

Arrivé au Devil' Nest, l'homonculus fit une entrée triomphale en déclarant d'un air enthousiaste à ses chimères qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer.

_« Vous vous êtes débarrassé de Kimblee ?_ demanda Martel réjouie à cette idée avant de vite déchanter en voyant l'Ecarlate entrer dans le bar avec une tête encore plus sinistre que d'habitude. _Apparemment non…dommage.  
__-J'ai les mains qui me démangent là…  
__-Chut Kimblee ! Donc j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Une nouvelle qui n'a rien à voir avec Kimblee, même si c'est un peu grâce à lui…enfin bref… J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter : notre nouvelle mascotte ! » _

Les chimères fixèrent l'animal qui se débattait vainement dans les mains de leur patron, lequel affichait un sourire digne d'un gamin le jour de Noël.

« _Un…un chat ?  
__-Oui ! C'est génial, hein ?! »_


	2. Le Minou à son Greedinou

**Chapitre 2 : Le minou à son Greedinou**

Le Devil's Nest au grand complet observait Greed en train de papouiller son nouveau jouet avec un air complètement gaga qui était loin d'être atténué par les petites exclamations ponctuant ses caresses – _Ouh qu'il est mignon !! …Viiiii l'est mignon le chat ! …Miaa miaa miaa …Gouzzy Gouzzy ! _–, personne n'osant interrompre cette scène surréaliste. Apparemment l'Avide avait fini par sombrer dans la folie qui le guettait. Les Chimères se concertèrent discrètement du regard en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à leur patron, puis Martel finit par rompre ce silence embarrassant :

_« Hé donc…vous…vous voulez le garder ?  
__-Ben oui ! C'est notre mascotte je vous ai dit.  
__-Mais M'sieur Greed vous pouvez pas faire ça !  
__-Et pourquoi ça ?  
__-Mais c'est un chat !  
__-T'as un problème avec les chats Dol' ?  
__-Mais tout le monde déteste les chats ! Ce sont des créatures abjectes, elles sont fainéantes, infidèles, voleuses, prétentieuses, froides, sournoises !  
__-…  
__-Puis en plus qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ce chat ? Hein ? C'est chez moi ici ! Il a pas à venir pour squatter mon chez moi et voler mon maître ! Hein ?! Pourquoi il veut me piquer mon maître ?!  
__-Ok…Bon alors déjà Dol' je te rappelle qu'ici c'est moi qui fait des crises de possessivité et que c'est MON bar. Ensuite je suis très flatté de cet attachement que tu me portes mais vaut mieux que tu te taises ça devient gênant. Enfin tu vas arrêter de faire ton chien et laisser ce pauvre chat tranquille.  
_Dolchatte baissa les yeux d'un air tout penaud avant de murmurer:  
_-N'empêche que j'étais là avant le chat…  
__-Mais M'sieur Greed, un animal ça demande beaucoup de soin. Vous êtes sûr que ça va pas vous embêter ?_ demanda Roa pour mettre fin aux jérémiades de son ami.  
_-Pfff ça doit pas être si compliqué : vous allez lui acheter à manger et on lui mettra une boite dans un coin pour ses besoins. Maintenant arrêtez de protester : je VEUX ce chat !  
__-Ok…Et vous lui avez déjà trouvé un nom ?_ interrogea Martel.  
_-Ah oui tient c'est vrai qu'il faut réfléchir à ça aussi…_L'homonculus se frotta le menton et se mit à cogiter d'un air très concentré. Au bout de cinq minutes d'intense réflexion il s'écria : _MINOU !  
__-Hein ?  
__-Vous…vous voulez appeler ce chat Minou ?  
__-Oui. C'est joli, non ?  
__-Ben c'est-à-dire que…  
__-Pour un chat c'est vraiment…heu…original.  
__-C'est ce que j'ai pensé, _répondit Greed très content.  
_-Et ça t'a pris tout ce temps pour trouver ça ?_ demanda Kimblee qui avait assisté à la scène d'un air consterné.  
_-Ben oui attend : c'est super dur de trouver un prénom aussi cool pour un chat !  
__-…_

**……**

Greed était en train de câliner son chat depuis plus de trente minutes, à la plus grande joie du principal intéressé qui essayait par tous les moyens d'échapper sans succès aux caresses de l'Avide, quand deux des bimbos officielles de l'homonculus firent leur entrée dans le bar. Elles s'approchèrent du canapé pour prendre leur place auprès de l'obsédé en chef mais constatèrent rapidement qu'il avait déjà les mains bien occupées.

_« Oh un chat ! _s'exclama la brune.  
_-Ouais ! Vous avez vu il est beau, hein ?!  
__-Il est trop choupinou !!!  
__-Mais on ne savait pas que vous aimiez les animaux M'sieur Greed !  
__- Pourtant ce n'est pas les indices qui manquaient !_ lança Kimblee du comptoir, ce qui lui valu de se faire fusiller du regard par toutes les chimères.  
_-On peut faire un câlin à votre chat M'sieur Greed ?  
__-Bien sûr chérie.  
__-Oh mais c'est un beau minou ça ! Oh oui c'est un beau minou ! _roucoula la blonde  
_-Ben comment vous connaissez le nom de MON chat ?  
__-…  
__-…  
__-Non mais sans blague vous avez fait comment pour deviner ?  
__-Hihihihi ! Décidemment vous êtes un sacré farceur M'sieur Greed !  
__-Oui c'est…très drôle…Hihihihihihihihi !  
__-J'ai dit un truc marrant ? »_

S'ensuivit un dialogue de sourd entre un homonculus pas très futé et deux bécasses décérébrées devant une assemblée de chimères affligées. Finalement les gourdes décidèrent de s'asseoir chacune à un bout du canapé pour mettre fin à cette situation gênante. Et pendant les trente minutes qui suivirent, elles durent contempler Greed cajoler son matou en expliquant en long, en large et en travers pourquoi c'était le chat le plus fantastique du monde. Finalement, même les cruches pouvant se lasser, elles décidèrent de trouver un moyen pour qu'il accepte de lâcher son cher petit félin.

_« Dites M'sieur Greed vous en avez pas assez d'être sur ce canapé ?_ s'enquit la blonde en battant des cils.  
_-Ben non : c'est MON canapé, je l'aime bien.  
__-Non mais ce qu'elle veut dire c'est vous ne voudriez pas aller faire un tour dans un endroit plus tranquille ? _renchérit la brune en lui caressant la nuque.  
_-Oui, on pourrait aller dans votre chambre par exemple.  
__-Dans ma chambre ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on irait faire dans…oh…je vois…_souffla l'Avide en esquissant un sourire libidineux.  
_-Tant mieux. On y va alors ?  
__-Hé je suis toujours partant pour m'amuser ! »_

Les deux bimbos se levèrent et s'attendirent à voir l'homonculus en faire autant mais contre toute attente il resta avachi dans son canapé à gratouiller son chat sous le menton. Elles restèrent immobiles, guettant un mouvement ou une parole annonçant que Greed allait enfin se mettre debout, mais au bout de cinq minutes passées à poireauter la brune perdit patience.

_« Hum Hum ! Vous venez M'sieur Greed ?  
__-Hein ? Quoi ?  
__-Vous venez avec nous dans votre chambre oui ou non ?!  
__-Ah oui c'est vrai…en fait je crois que je vais rester là à jouer avec Minou.  
__-Pardon ?!  
__-Vous préférez jouer avec votre stupide chat plutôt que d'aller faire un tour dans votre chambre avec nous ?!  
__-Hé ! MON chat n'est pas stupide ! C'est le plus beau et le plus intelligent des chats ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis espèces de pimbêches !  
__-Quoi ?!  
__-Vous m'avez entendu : allez zou du balai ! Pfff non mais je vous jure ces filles c'est n'importe quoi ! Faut pas les écouter MON Minou ! Tout le monde sait que t'es le plus beau ! Oh oui c'est le Minou à qui ça ? C'est le Minou à qui ? C'est le Minou à Greedinou !!! Oh oui c'est MON Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour ! Il est beau le Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour ! Gouzzy Gouzzy ! Fais un câlin à ton Greedinou MON Minou ! »_

Les deux cruches lancèrent un regard outré au félin et à son maître avant de partir la tête haute sous les yeux complètement sidérés des autres consommateurs.

**……**

Greed ayant enfin fini par lâcher son chat, il faut dire que les litres d'alcools divers et variés qu'il avait avalés avaient fini par le contraindre à s'absenter une dizaine de minutes, celui-ci avait profité de l'occasion pour se trouver un coin tranquille à l'abri des caresses insistantes. Malheureusement il se trouvait que ce coin tranquille était en fait la chaise de Dolchatte parti chercher de quoi jouer au poker.

_« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce qui fout là ce chat ? Allez dégage le chat c'est ma chaise !  
__-Mrrrrriiiiiiiioooouuu !  
__-Dégage j'ai dis !  
__-Mrrrrrrrrriiiiiii !  
__-Mais fous-moi le camp de ma chaise saleté !  
__-Mrrrrrrriiii…Krrrrrisssschhh  
__-Dol' laisse le donc tranquille ce pauvre chat.  
__-Mais il est sur ma chaise !  
__-Ben t'as qu'à en prendre une autre ! Ce n'est pas les chaises qui manquent ici.  
__-Non ! Ce chat n'a pas à piquer ma place ! C'est une question de principe ! Allez fous le camp pique-assiette !  
__-Mrrrrrrriiiiiii Krrrrriiissscchhhhh ! … Krrrrrisssschhh !!!  
__-Non mais vous avez vu ça ? En plus il ose me grogner dessus !  
__-Mrrrrrrrrriiiiii Krrrrisssschhhh !!!  
__- Tu ne me grognes pas dessus sale bête ! Et tu vires de ma chaise !  
__-Krrriiiiiiscchhhhh ! Riiiiisssschhhh !  
__-Mais t'arrêtes ?! Tu veux que je te grogne dessus moi ? Parce que je peux le faire ! Grrrrrr…Grrrrrrr…  
__-Mrrrrrriiii !! Krrriiiiiiscchhhhh !! Riiiiisssschhhh !!!  
__-Grrrrr…Grrrrrrr…Grrrraaaaouuu…Grrrrrrr…  
__-Dol' arrêtes tu deviens ridicule là !  
__-J'arrêterais quand il aura foutu le camp ! Grrrrr…Grrrrrrrrr…Grrrrrrrrrrr !  
__-Mrrrrri Krrrrrisssschhh !!! Krrriiiiiiscchhhhh !! Riiiiisssschhhh !!!  
__-Grrrrrrr… Grrrrrrrrr…Grrrrrrrrrrr ! Grrraaaou ! Raoufff ! Grrrrrrr ! Raoufffff !  
__-MRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSCCHHHH ! KRRRRRRRIIISCHHHH !! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSCHHHH !  
__-GRRRRRRRR ! WARFFFFF ! GRRRRRRRRRAAAAOOUUUU ! GRRRRRRRRRRR ! WAAARFF !!!  
__- KRRRRRRRIIISCHHHH !! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSCHHHH !  
__- GRRRRRRRRRAAAAOOUUUU ! GRRRRRRRRRRR ! WAAARFF !!! GRRRRRRRRRRR ! » _

Suite à un grognement plus impressionnant que les autres de la part de Dolchatte, Minou parti à toute allure ce qui fait que l'homme-chien aurait pu retrouver sa place. Seulement il fût submergé par son instinct et se lança à la poursuite du félin dans tout le bar, escaladant les tables et renversant tous sur son passage. Quand Greed revient dans la pièce il trouva un bar ravagé et des clients qui fixaient d'un air ahuri Minou perché en haut d'une étagère en bas de laquelle Dolchatte grognait et aboyait de façon effrayante.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Dolchatte !  
__-GRRRRRRRR ! WARFFFFF ! GRRRRRRRRRAAAAOOUUUU !  
__-Dolchatte arrêtes ça tout de suite !  
__-WARFFFFF ! GRRRRRRRRRAAAAOOUUUU ! GRRRRRRRRRRR ! WAAARFF !!!  
__-DOLCHATTE !  
__-WARFFFFF ! GRRRRRRRRR ! GRRRRRRRRRRR ! WAAARFF !!! »_

Greed s'empara d'une revue que Tucker avait laissé trainer et la roula en boule puis il se plaça silencieusement derrière la chimère. Au moment où Dolchatte s'y attendait le moins l'homonculus lui colla un énorme coup de son arme improvisé sur le visage.

_« AIEUH ! Mon nez ! Mais ça va pas M'sieur Greed ?!  
__-C'est à moi que tu oses demander ça ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de t'attaquer à ce pauvre chat ?!_ rugit l'Avide d'un air furieux.  
_-Mais…mais il m'avait piqué ma place !  
__-Ta place ? T'as pas de place ici ! Ici c'est MOI qui assigne les places ! Et puisque tu as saccagé MON bar et que tu n'arrêtes pas d'emmerder MON Minou en te comportant comme un sale chien je vais te montrer quelle est ta place ! »_

Suite à ces paroles pleines de menaces, Greed attrapa Dolchatte par son col et le traina jusque dans la rue où il l'envoya rouler dans une flaque d'eau.

_« Maintenant assis !  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Assis j'ai dis ! Tu te comportes comme un chien alors tu seras puni comme un chien !  
__-Mais…  
__-Tu la fermes et tu poses ton cul par terre !  
__-Mais c'est mouillé par terre…  
__-ASSIS !!!  
_Dolchatte, se disant finalement qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier l'homonculus vu l'état dans lequel il était, s'assit sur le sol.  
_-Voilà ! Bon chien ! Maintenant tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu mérites de rentrer…et ça risques de prendre un moment !  
__-Mais…M'sieur Greed il pleut là …je vais être trempé…  
__-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je VEUX que tu restes assis là comme le sale chien mal-élevé que tu es alors tu restes assis là !  
__-Mais…  
__-Un mot de plus et je te jure que tu passes la nuit dehors ! »_

Dolchatte se tut afin de ne pas l'énerver encore plus et Greed, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard de profond mécontentement, retourna à l'intérieur. La chimère resta sans bouger sous la pluie de peur de voir sa punition s'aggraver et, tandis qu'il observait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du Devil's Nest à travers l'une des vitres sales du bar, il sentit un intense sentiment de jalousie mêlé de colère monter en lui lorsqu'il vit le félin fraichement débarqué se blottir sur les genoux de son maître.

* * *

_Je crois que j'aurais aussi pu intituler ce chapitre "Pauvre Dolchatte" parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'il y joue un rôle agréable. Promis je vais arrêter de le martyriser, c'est que je voudrais pas avoir des ennuis avec la SPA moi ! Puis je l'aime bien Dolchatte en fait, il est tout mignon comme chimère._


	3. Fais un bisou !

**Chapitre 3 : Fais un bisou !**

Quelques jours plus tard, les Chimères finissaient la soirée en jouant au poker quand Martel fit signe aux autres d'un air amusé. Elle leur désigna le bar en souriant : sur le comptoir Minou, qui avait réussit à échapper aux câlins de Greed, fixait la queue de cheval de Kimblee. Complètement hypnotisé par le léger balancement de la coiffure de l'alchimiste, le chat semblait vouloir attraper ce jouet improvisé. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se décida à donner de petits coups de pattes pour attraper les mèches qui le narguaient. Les joueurs de poker pouffèrent de rire, ce qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention de l'Ecarlate. En voyant qu'il était la raison de ces moqueries Kimblee se retourna vivement et tomba nez à museau avec le félin qui mâchouillait ses cheveux consciencieusement.

_« Mais lâche mes cheveux saloperie ! »_

**BOUM**

Le chat appréciât moyennement l'explosion de la bouteille de vodka à côté de lui et s'enfuit en poussant un miaulement affolé qui attira immanquablement l'homonculus.

_« T'as fait peur à mon Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour avec tes explosions ?!  
__-Ouais…et alors ?  
__-Et alors t'as pas le droit !  
__-Je vais me gêner ! »_

**BOUM**

Greed se reconstitua avant d'aller chercher son chat en lançant un regard furieux à Kimblee. Il revient immédiatement pour se planter devant l'humain, le félin dans les bras, et déclara d'un ton autoritaire :

_« Fais tes excuses tout de suite !  
__-Tu veux que je m'excuse pour t'avoir fait exploser ?  
__-Non, je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de Minou pour lui avoir fait peur !  
__-Pardon ?!  
__-Fais tes excuses à Minou !  
__-Mais t'es con ?! Il est hors de question que je fasse des excuses à un chat !  
__-Kimblee tu fais des excuses à MON Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour ! C'est un ordre !  
__-T'es vraiment débile ! Je refuse de faire ça !  
__-J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS QUE TU FASSES DES EXCUSES A MINOU !  
__-Et MOI J'AI DIT QU'IL ETAIT HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LE FASSE ! »_

Greed, probablement mu par un désir de jouer les entremetteurs, présenta la tête de Kimblee au comptoir du bar.

**BLAAAM**

Un premier contact plutôt brutal.

_« AAAARGH ! Mais ça va pas ?!  
__-Tu fais tes excuses à Minou ?  
__-Non.  
__-Si.  
__-Non.  
__-Si.  
__-J'ai dit non !  
__-Et moi j'ai dit si !  
__-Non !!!  
__-SI !!!  
__-NON !!!_

**BLAAAAAM**

Deuxième rencontre entre Kimblee et le comptoir, toujours aussi agréable.

_« Putain !!! Mais t'es malade !  
__-Tu les fais tes excuses ?  
__-Non !!!  
__-Si !!!!  
__-NON !  
__-SI !  
__-NON !!!!  
__-SI !!!!  
__-NON !!!!  
__-SI !!!!  
__-NON !!!!  
__-JE VEUX CES EXCUSES !  
__-VA TE FAIRE FOU… »_

**BLAAAAAAAAAAM**

Apparemment une grande histoire d'amour entre Kimblee et le comptoir venait de naître.

_« AIEUH ! PUTAIN MAIS CA FAIT MAL ! MA TETE MERDEEEEEUH !  
__-Je peux faire ça toute la nuit…  
__-Ok, ok je vais les faire tes excuses à la con !  
__-Ben vas-y !  
__-Je…je suis désolé Minou…_déclara d'une voix malveillante l'Ecarlate, rouge de honte, tandis que les Chimères se tordaient de rire à l'autre bout du bar.  
_-Ben tu vois quand JE VEUX ! …Maintenant tu fais un bisou sur sa truffe pour montrer que tu regrettes.  
__-Hein ?! Mais il est hors de question que je fasse un bisou sur… »_

Kimblee s'arrêta en voyant l'homonculus lever dangereusement un bras en carbone pourvu de griffes d'une taille impressionnante. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération puis, avec un spasme de dégoût, posa un baiser sur le museau de chat qui répliqua en lui mordant le nez. Greed afficha un sourire ravi jusqu'aux oreilles et les Chimères faillirent mourir de rire. L'alchimiste foudroya la salle du regard avant de quitter le bar en se promettant de se venger sur toute la population féline de Dublith.

* * *

_C'est trés court et ça vole pas haut mais qu'est ce que j'aime imaginer Greed traumatiser son entourage à cause de son gagatisme pour son chat ! XD_


	4. Pourri gâté

**Chapitre 4 : Pourri gâté**

Un début d'après-midi – forcément quand on passe la nuit à picoler on ne se lève pas à 7 heures – tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tranquille au Devil's Nest : les chimères bavardaient autour d'une bière tandis que Kimblee sirotait son verre en faisant exploser des pistaches. C'est alors que Greed fit son apparition en ouvrant la porte brusquement, une boite de conserve à la main et un chat apparemment très mécontent sur ses talons.

_« Qui c'est qu'a mangé tout le Ronron de mon Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour !  
__-Mraaaaaou !  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Qui c'est qu'a mangé tout le Ronron de mon Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour ?!!  
__-…  
__-La boite était pleine hier et là elle est vide ! _expliqua fermement l'homonculus en leur montrant l'objet du délit.  
_-Mais…c'est pas nous ! On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé mais on n'y est pour rien.  
__-C'est surement cette sale bête qu'a fait le coup. Tu veux que je l'explose en punition ? _renchérit Kimblee qui curieusement semblait désirer venir en aide aux chimères tant que ça lui donnait une raison de s'en prendre au chat.  
_-Non, par contre tu pourras exploser le voleur de pâté.  
__-Mais M'sieur Greed puisqu'on vous dit que c'est pas nous ! Personne ici ne va manger de la pâté pour…  
_Gros silence tandis qu'une douzaine d'yeux se tournaient vers Dolchatte qui paraissait vouloir rétrécir le plus possible.  
_-Dol' ?  
__-Euh…ben c'est que…j'avais faim ce matin et j'étais pas bien réveillé…puis…euh… j'ai trouvé ça…je voulais juste goûter mais…euh…c'était pas mauvais en fait…et…euh…je…  
__-Je l'explose alors ?  
_-_Non ! _hurla Martel en se plaçant devant Dolchatte pour tenter de le protéger du maniaque des explosifs. _M'sieur Greed faites quelque chose ! Ok Dolchatte doit être puni mais pas ça ! Puis on va vite aller acheter d'autres boites pour Minou.  
_L'Avide fît mine de réfléchir alors que l'Ecarlate se frottait les mains d'un air impatient en fixant l'homme-chien. Mais la réaction de l'homonculus ne fût pas celle qu'il attendait.  
_-C'est pas bête cette idée Martel. On va aller faire du shopping pour Minou !  
__-Bah ! Et mon explosion alors ?  
__-Laisse tomber : on va aller acheter d'autres boites de pâté et on en profitera pour prendre d'autres choses pour mon Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour. Hein mon Minou ! Tu mangeras plus tard, là ton Greedinou va aller te chercher de jolis cadeaux.  
__-Mraaaaou…  
__-Oui t'es mignon mon Minou ! »_

L'homonculus lui gratouilla la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte, suivi de toute la troupe de chimères plus que contentes de l'issue de cette discussion. Kimblee jeta un regard glacial au «Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour » avant de leur emboîter le pas, bien décidé à combler sa frustration sur le premier abruti qui passerait à portée de main.

**……**

La petite bande de Greed finit par arriver dans une boutique pour animaux située à l'autre bout de Dublith. Après que Kimblee se soit débarrassé du gérant dans une explosion sanguinolente, Greed fit rapidement le tour du magasin en se frottant les mains d'un air enjoué, un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres. Il ordonna à ses hommes de prendre tous les articles concernant les chats qu'ils pouvaient transporter. C'est ainsi que les habitués du Devil's Nest se mirent à rassembler tous les paquets de croquettes, les sacs de litière, les paniers, les coussins, les arbres à chat et autres jouets pour félin qu'ils réussirent à trouver.

Alors que les autres chimères se chargeaient d'emporter les objets divers et variés que leur avait désignés l'homonculus, Roa jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la boutique où Dolchatte, assis sur une cage vide, était occupé à grignoter le contenu de ce qui semblait être un paquet de biscuits. L'homme-taureau se gratta la tête avant de s'approcher de son ami.

_« Heu…Dol' ?  
__-Mouais…scrontch…scrontch…y a un problème Roa ?  
__-Tu sais qu'on est dans un magasin pour animaux ici ?  
__-Ouais… scrontch…scrontch…et alors ? …scrontch  
__-Hum…Ces gâteaux que tu manges depuis tout à l'heure, tu les as trouvé où ?  
__-Ben ici… scrontch…juste à côté de la caisse… scrontch…scrontch  
__-Ok…et heu…Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'ils aient la forme d'os ?  
__-Non, pourquoi…scrontch…je devrais ? scrontch…scrontch  
__-…  
__-Quoi ? scrontch…scrontch…T'en veux ?  
__-Non. Laisses tomber c'est pas grave. »_

De son côté Martel contemplait la boutique qui s'était rapidement vidée de l'ensemble de ses marchandises. Cherchant son patron des yeux, elle finit par le trouver qui traversait la rue pour les rejoindre. La chimère blonde se dirigea vers l'homme qui affichait son habituel sourire de requin.

_« M'sieur Greed ! Vous pensez qu'on en a encore pour longtemps ? On a pris suffisamment de choses pour Minou, non ?  
__-Ouais je pense que ça suffit, de toute façon on reviendra au besoin. Par contre ça tombe bien que tu sois là : j'aurais besoin de ton avis. Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ? _interrogea l'homonculus en sortant un bracelet de sa poche.  
La jeune femme s'empara du bijou qu'il lui tendait pour l'examiner. Elle le lui rendit au bout de deux minutes avec un petit signe de tête appréciateur.  
_-C'est un très beau bracelet. Des rubis c'est ça ?  
__-Ouais. J'ai été le chercher dans la bijouterie en face. Il est classe, non ?  
__-Très, vous comptez en faire cadeau à l'une de vos conquêtes ?  
__-Hein ? Mais non, voyons Martel réfléchis : si je te montre ce bijou ce n'est pas pour l'offrir à une autre fille.  
__-Il est pour vous ?  
__-Pfff ! Ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! Je veux plein de trucs mais je ne mets pas de bracelets, ça ferait trop efféminé ! _répliqua l'Avide en éclatant de rire.  
_-Ha…Et donc vous comptez l'offrir à qui ?_ demanda la femme-serpent en fronçant les sourcils. Après un temps de réflexion elle ajouta : _Ce n'est pas pour moi quand même ?  
__-Mais non ! Ah là là Martel faut tout te dire ! C'est pour Minou bien sûr !  
__-Pour Minou ?  
__-Ouais ça fera un chouette collier pour MON Minou !  
__-Attends là ! Tu comptes mettre un bracelet en rubis comme collier à ton sac à puces ? _s'exclama d'un air ahuri Kimblee qui avait suivi la conversation de loin.  
_-MON Minou n'est pas un sac à puces Kimblee ! Et il mérite ce qu'il se fait de mieux ! Oui je suis sûr que MON Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour va adorer son nouveau collier : il va être trop beau avec ça !!!  
_L'alchimiste et la chimère contemplèrent l'homonculus s'éloigner, son bijou à la main, en gagatisant sur la beauté incroyable de son félin adoré. Martel finit par hausser les épaules.  
_-En tout cas y a une bande de potiches qui risquent de très mal le prendre ! »_

**……**

Une fois de retour au Devil's Nest, les chimères se mirent à placer les objets qu'ils avaient rapportés de leur petite sortie un peu partout dans le bar :des arbres à chats furent installés le long des murs, une multitude de petits matelas et de paniers furent disposés dans tous les endroits stratégiques, une file de gamelles – une pour chaque sorte de croquettes - fut placée derrière le comptoir et des tas de jouets pour chats furent dispersés partout dans la salle, pour la plus grande joie de Kimblee qui manqua de s'étaler sur le sol en glissant sur une baballe.

Tandis que le groupe de chimères et l'alchimiste contemplaient la nouvelle décoration du Devil's Nest d'un air affligé, Greed partit chercher une boite qu'il avait laissé dans un coin. Il en sortit une petite cage remplie de souris qui couinaient bruyamment puis, avec un sourire ravi, il posa l'objet sur le sol et ouvrit la petite porte du clapier afin d'en libérer les occupants.

_« Mais M'sieur Greed qu'est ce que vous foutez ?!! _glapit Dolchatte d'une voix horrifiée en voyant les rongeurs partir en courant dans tous les sens.  
_-C'est pour Minou : comme ça il pourra s'amuser à chasser les souris, _expliqua l'homonculus comme si c'était tout à fait logique.  
_-Mais vous êtes malade M'sieur Greed ! _s'exclama Martel.  
_-Ben quoi ?  
__-Vous lâchez des souris dans le bar comme ça ?! Mais vous avez réfléchi avant de faire ça ? Faut être complètement stupide ! Elles vont faire des dégâts et se répandre partout et…  
__-Mais non t'inquiètes pas Martel : MON Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour va toutes les attraper et les manger.  
__-Mais jamais il ne parviendra à toutes les attraper ! Elles vont aller se cacher et se reproduire puis elles vont envahir le bar !  
__-Ah bon ? _Greed fixa la jeune femme d'un air songeur avant d'ajouter après un temps de réflexion : _Vous pensez que j'ai peut-être fait une bêtise ?  
_Les chimères levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Kimblee se frappait le front d'une main en laissant échapper un juron.  
_-« Il a peut-être fait une bêtise » qu'il dit cet abruti ! Mais c'est pas vrai l'Avide : t'es vraiment débile ! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi con !  
__-Oui ben c'est bon ! C'est pas la peine de m'insulter non plus ! _bougonna l'homonculus en lançant un regard vexé à l'alchimiste.  
_-Non mais franchement : tu peux nous dire à quel moment exactement cette vision de dizaines de souris courant dans le bar t'a semblé être une bonne idée ? T'étais bourré au moins ? Parce que sinon ton cas est vraiment désespéré !  
__-Ta gueule Kimblee ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était que Minou s'amuse. Toi t'aimes bien courir après les gens pour les exploser, alors je me suis dit qu'il aimerait lui aussi avoir des trucs à poursuivre pour les tuer.  
_Greed baissa les yeux pour observer deux souris lui passer entre les pieds.  
_-Bon je reconnais que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. Puis c'est pas dramatique non plus : on va rattraper ces rongeurs et les remettre dans leur cage. Faut pas exagérer : ce ne sont que des souris après tout ! »_

Les chimères haussèrent les épaules en se dévisageant. Le patron avait fait une connerie mais ça n'était pas la première et encore moins la dernière. De toute façon il n'avait pas tort : ce n'était que des souris, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. La situation était donc loin d'être ingérable…du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient jusqu'à ce que des hurlements stridents retentissent. Le groupe rassemblé autour de Greed se retourna brusquement vers le centre de la pièce pour découvrir une demi-douzaine de jeunes femmes perchées sur une table et poussant des cris affolés.

_« HIIIIIIIII !!!! DES SOURIIIIIS !!!!! HIIIIIIIII !!!  
__-HIIIIIIII !!!! A L'AIDE !!!!!  
__-HIIIII ! HIIIIII !!! AU SECOURS ! Y A DES SOURIS PARTOUT !!! HIIIIIII !!! HIIIIII !  
__-Putain ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'elles étaient aussi connes ! _gémit Martel en se pinçant l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué.  
_-Ah ouais quand même !_ renchérit Dolchatte devant l'ampleur de la stupidité des petites amies de son patron.  
Roa émit un sifflement qui semblait approuver les remarques de ses deux acolytes.  
_-Ouais bon ok elles ont peur des souris. On ne va pas en faire un fromage, non plus ! _grommela l'homonculus agacé.  
_-HIIIIIIIIIII !!! HIIIIIIIIII !!!! VENEZ NOUS SAUVER M'SIEUR GREEEEEEEEED !!!  
__-HIIIIIIII !!! Y A DES SOURIS PARTOUT !!! HIIIIIII !!! C'EST HORRIBLEEEEEUUHHH !!!!  
__-Elles ne sont vraiment pas futées tes copines l'Avide !  
__-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse Kimblee ? Je ne les choisis pas pour leur cerveau après tout !  
__-Ben ça on s'en doutait un peu.  
__- HIIIII ! HIIIIII !!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!  
__-On fait quoi maintenant Boss ?  
__-A votre avis ?! Vous me rattrapez toutes ces souris qu'elles arrêtent de gueuler !  
__-Je peux les exploser ?  
__-Si ça t'amuse…  
__-HIIIII ! HIIIIII !!! A L'AIDEEEEEUUUUH !!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!  
__-Et les cruches aussi ?  
__-NON KIMBLEE ! T'EXPLOSES JUSTE LES SOURIS !!!  
__-T'es pas drôle ! »_

Au bout de trois heures de course-poursuite dans tout le Devil's Nest la majorité des rongeurs avaient été rattrapés et l'agitation été retombée. Les pimbêches s'étaient réfugiées auprès de l'homonculus tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la salle les chimères exténuées pestaient en observant leur patron.

_« Oh ! M'sieur Greed c'était horrible ! Toutes ces souris absolument répugnantes avec leurs petites dents et leurs yeux effrayants !_ sanglota une rouquine en se blottissant au creux des bras de l'Avide.  
_-Heureusement que vous êtes venu nous sauver M'sieur Greed ! _renchérit une petite blonde en s'emparant de la main de l'homonculus d'un air reconnaissant.  
_-Oui je sais les filles, vous avez eu peur. Mais c'est fini maintenant, je suis là ne craignez rien, _les rassura-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
_-Bordel mais il se fout vraiment du monde ! Il n'a rien fait du tout ! _rugit la femme-serpent en serrant les poings.  
_-Voyons Martel ! Ne critique pas M'sieur Greed,_ la sermonna Dolchatte.  
_-Non mais reconnais que j'ai raison quand même ! Il nous a laissé faire tout le boulot comme d'habitude et maintenant il se fait mousser auprès de ses cruches !  
__-Ben oui, mais c'est lui le chef.  
__-Puis va pas nous dire que tu aimerais que ses potiches te remercient, _lui lança Roa avec un sourire.  
_-Non bien sûr mais c'est pour le principe !  
__-En tout cas on ne peut pas dire que ce sale chat nous aura beaucoup aidé à attraper ces maudits rongeurs non plus, _critiqua Dolchatte en jetant un coup d'œil au félin qui n'avait pas interrompu sa sieste pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la chasse.  
**BOUM  
**Ils tournèrent le regard vers Kimblee qui était assis dans un coin du bar avec la cage des souris et s'amusait à les exploser avec une expression de ravissement tout à fait sadique sur le visage.  
_-Au moins cette histoire aura fait plaisir à quelqu'un, _constata la jeune femme blonde avec une grimace de dégoût.  
_-Mais vraiment M'sieur Greed vous êtes tellement fort ! _s'exclama une brune au décolleté plongeant tandis que ses amies acquiesçaient en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.  
_-Ouais je sais ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle le Bouclier Ultime ! _répliqua l'homonculus d'une voix faussement modeste.  
Martel leva les yeux au ciel avant d'esquisser un sourire ironique.  
-_A votre avis les gars : on devrait les mettre au courant que c'est M'sieur Greed qui a lâché ces adorables petites souris dans le bar ? »_

* * *

_Ben dites donc ça fait un moment que Greed et son Minou (pas de mauvais jeux de mots, svp ^^) n'avaient pas eu de chapitre ! Maintenant c'est réparé, logiquement le chapitre 5 arrivera avant le mois de juin._

**Greed :**_ Youpy !!!  
_**Auteur **_: Tu ne devrais pas t'en réjouir Greed.  
_**Greed **_: Bah pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à MON Minou ?!  
_**Auteur : **_A ton Minou rien, à toi par contre...  
_**Greed : **_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Je VEUX savoir !_  
**Auteur : **_Plus tard Greed, plus tard... _


	5. Grève générale !

**Chapitre 5 : Grève générale !**

Un conciliabule étrange se tenait dans les sous-sols du Devil's Nest. La jeune femme blonde qui en était à l'origine contempla l'assemblée disparate qui lui faisait face avant de prendre la parole.

_« Bien vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici : depuis quelques semaines nous sommes obligés de subir des choses scandaleuses. Cette situation n'a que trop duré et il est temps d'y mettre fin !  
__-Ouais ! T'as raison Martel ! Y en a marre maintenant ! _s'exclama un homme blond portant un katana en bondissant de son siège.  
La chimère-serpent lui jeta un regard ennuyé et attendit qu'il se rasseye avant de reprendre.  
_-Donc, comme l'a si bruyamment souligné Dolchatte, nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point : nous sommes victimes d'une situation qui a fini par nous pousser à bout. Bien sûr M'sieur Greed a toujours eu l'habitude de nous imposer ses lubies étranges…  
_Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent le groupe de chimères et d'humains qui assistaient au discours de la jeune femme.  
-_…mais avec l'arrivée de ce chat il a dépassé les bornes. Cet animal est un véritable monstre qui saccage tout sur son passage et ne respecte rien. Et M'sieur Greed en est tellement dingue qu'il lui passe tout. Si ça continue comme ça la situation va vraiment devenir ingérable. Alors maintenant il est temps de trouver une solution à ce problème, et vite !  
__-C'est bien beau tout ça. Mais tu proposes quoi la vipère ? _interrogea d'une voix narquoise Kimblee, perché sur une pile de caisses.  
_-Hé bien c'est justement pour ça que je vous ai rassemblé ici : pour que tous ensemble nous réfléchissions à une solution.  
_Les individus présents se dévisagèrent d'un air gêné, attendant que l'un d'entre eux fasse une proposition.  
_-Moi je dis qu'il faut se débarrasser de ce chat ! Y en a marre de se faire jeter à cause de lui ! _finit par s'exclamer une jeune femme brune en croisant les bras.  
_-Ouais elle a raison ! _acquiesça une chimère  
_-Faut la buter cette sale bestiole !  
__-Hum…On n'est peut-être pas obligés d'en arriver à cette extrémité, _tempéra Roa.  
_-T'as une meilleure idée ?  
__-On pourrait juste s'arranger pour que M'sieur Greed lâche un peu son chat : s'il y est moins attaché ça serait déjà moins insupportable vous ne pensez pas ?  
__-Mouais…  
__-Et on s'y prend comment ?  
_-_Faudrait essayer de lui trouver un nouveau jouet peut-être ? _proposa Dolchatte.  
_-Ou alors un super plan pour se faire plein de fric ? _rajouta Urichi.  
-_Bof…  
_Les regards se tournèrent vers Martel qui réfléchissait.  
_-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit suffisant : au mieux ça détournerait son attention pendant deux ou trois jours mais il finirait toujours par recommencer avec ce satané félin.  
__-Tu penses ?  
__-Y a aucun de doute là-dessus : y a qu'à voir comment il néglige ses cruches depuis qu'il a adopté son « Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour » pour s'en rendre compte, _expliqua la chimère en lançant un coup d'œil aux cruches en question.  
_-Hé ! Tu ne nous causes pas comme ça, espèce de garçon manqué ! _s'exclama une potiche en mini-jupe.  
_-Ouais ! De quel droit tu te crois mieux que nous ?  
__-Puis d'abord t'est pas obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis ! C'est déjà suffisamment humiliant de savoir qu'il préfère avoir son chat sur les genoux plutôt que nous, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! _renchérit la brune qui avait réclamé la mise à mort du chat au départ.  
_-Tout à fait !  
__-Puis en plus cette sale bête a le droit à des rubis ! M'sieur Greed ne m'a jamais rien offert à moi ! Il faut qu'on bute ce chat et qu'on récupère ses bijoux ! _rugit une blonde platine sur un ton profondément indigné.  
_-Donc on fait quoi alors ?_ demanda Roa en essayant de calmer les furies en chaleur  
_-Ben on se débarrasse du chat ! Après tout il n'a qu'à l'exploser, lui ! _répliqua une rouquine en pointant du doigt Kimblee qui contemplait négligemment ses ongles.  
L'alchimiste descendit de ses caisses et s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un sourire sadique.  
_-En fait j'adorerais exploser ce chat, j'en rêve depuis des jours. Mais, comme vous l'avez si justement souligné, Greed est complètement accro à ce stupide animal et je suis persuadé qu'il tient plus à sa vie qu'à celles de l'ensemble des personnes ici présentes. Par conséquent, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me faire éviscérer juste pour exploser une misérable boule de poils. En revanche Chérie, si cette situation te dérange tant que ça, je peux te proposer une autre solution pour y mettre un terme définitif : après tout vous l'avez dit Greed ne s'occupe plus de vous donc une pétasse de plus ou de moins ça ne risque pas de le traumatiser.  
_A ces mots les pimbêches poussèrent un gémissement apeuré avant de courir se réfugier derrière Roa et Urichi. Martel secoua la tête d'un air blasé avant de reprendre.  
_-Bon pas d'explosion donc, tant mieux. Quelqu'un a une autre idée à proposer ? Une meilleure idée si possible…  
__-Moi je sais ! _s'exclama Bedo en levant la main. _Tucker n'a qu'à glisser discrètement une de ses mixtures dans la gamelle du chat pour l'empoisonner.  
__-Pa…pardon ? Mais…je…non ! Je refuse de faire ça ! Après Greed…il…il va me tuer ! _bégaya l'homme vers qui tous les regards s'étaient tournés.  
_-Ou alors Roa n'a qu'à faire tomber sa masse sur le chat en prétextant qu'elle lui a échappé des mains.  
__-Mais ça va pas Dol' ?! Je tiens à la vie moi je te signale ! _riposta l'homme-taureau.  
_-Bah ouais mais si tu dis que c'est un accident M'sieur Greed t'en voudras pas trop.  
__-Mais bien sûr ! T'as qu'à l'embrocher « accidentellement » avec ton sabre si tu penses que c'est une si bonne idée !  
__-Ben non : M'sieur Greed voudra jamais croire à un accident de ma part après toutes les fois où j'ai crié sur son chat quand il avait le dos tourné.  
__-Taisez-vous ! _s'exclama Martel. _Vous n'avez pas fini avec vos idées débiles ? Il est hors de question de tuer ce chat ! M'sieur Greed serait fou de rage. Sans compter que même s'il est insupportable, ce pauvre Minou ne mérite pas ça.  
__-T'as peut-être une meilleure idée la vipère ?  
__-Hé bien… Je crois que la seule solution ça serait de parler à M'sieur Greed et de lui expliquer la situation, puis on lui demanderait d'adopter un comportement plus mature et responsable avec son animal.  
_Toutes les personnes présentes ouvrirent de grands yeux ahuris et se mirent à fixer la jeune femme blonde comme si elle était subitement devenue folle. Kimblee secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller.  
_-Attends, répète un peu pour voir ? Non parce que j'ai du mal comprendre ton idée si intelligente par rapport aux nôtres.  
__-Je sais que ça a l'air stupide dit comme ça, _soupira-t-elle, _mais ça me semble la meilleure chose à faire. Bien que j'avoue moi-même ne pas y croire.  
__-Et t'as raison ! Déjà qu'employer les mots « Greed » et « mature et responsable » dans la même phrase relève de l'utopie alors imaginer que cette idée fonctionne c'est la plus absurde des absurdités qui puisse naitre dans un cerveau malade !  
__-On peut toujours essayer, non ?  
_Les chimères et les quelques humains présents se dévisagèrent avant de reposer leurs yeux sur Martel. Dolchatte se gratta la tête.  
_-Hum…Comment te dire ça simplement… Vas y d'abord ? Ok ?  
__-Non ! Il faut qu'on s'y mette tous ensemble pour que ça fonctionne ! Alors vous êtes avec moi ? »_

**……**

Greed était tranquillement assis sur son canapé, occupé à papouiller son « Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour », quand le son d'une armée en marche attira son attention. Levant la tête d'un air intrigué, il vit toutes ses chimères, Martel en tête, accompagnées de Kimblee et de Tucker, de l'ensemble de ses conquêtes et du personnel du bar venir se planter devant lui en croisant les bras, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

_« Heu…Vous avez un problème vous tous ? _s'enquit l'homonculus interloqué de les voir faire front commun face à lui.  
_-Oui M'sieur Greed nous avons un problème ! Et nous avons décidé de venir tous ensemble vous en parler pour le régler, _expliqua la chimère-serpent d'une voix ferme.  
_-Ah…Et c'est quoi ce problème si important ?  
__-Le problème c'est votre chat !  
__-MON chat ? Et je peux savoir ce que vous reprochez à MON Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour ?  
__-On lui reproche d'être un sale chat mal-élevé ! _s'exclama Martel.  
_-N'importe quoi ! MON chat n'est pas mal-élevé ! C'est le plus beau des chats et…  
__-Oh si il est mal-élevé ! Et c'est de votre faute ! _l'interrompit la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire.  
_-Martel fait gaffe : si tu commences à m'énerver en essayant de monter ta petite rébellion je te préviens que…  
__-Non toi fait gaffe ! _le coupa Kimblee. _La vipère a raison ! Et on est tous là pour te le faire comprendre ! »_

Greed écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'il rêvait. L'Écarlate qui se joignait aux autres de lui-même et qui en plus soutenait Martel : là il devait vraiment y avoir un problème ! Il observa les personnes lui faisant face, détaillant leur mine résolue. Apparemment ils avaient l'air prêts à en découdre. Sentant que l'affaire était importante, il posa son chat sur le sol et pris une attitude dégagée.

_« Ok je vous écoute. Que lui reprochez vous à ce pauvre Minou ?  
__-Il ne fait que des bêtises, n'obéit pas, n'a aucune notion de la propreté, ne respecte pas nos affaires…_commença à énumérer Martel.  
_-Voyons, t'exagères pas un peu là ? Franchement ce n'est qu'un animal et je ne vois pas ce que vous lui reprochez concrètement.  
__-Vous voulez des exemples concrets ? _demanda la jeune femme. _Ok : alors déjà au niveau propreté ce n'est pas génial parce que même si les chats sont sensés être propres, lui il passe son temps à pisser dans tous les coins !  
__-C'est pas vrai, je le saurais si c'était le cas ! _protesta l'Avide.  
_-Non mais on nettoie avant que vous le voyez !  
__-Oui Martel a raison, _confirma le barman. _Puis franchement M'sieur Greed ce n'est pas hygiénique dans un bar.  
__-Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! _commença à se plaindre Dolchatte.  
_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore MON chat ?!  
__-Il fait ses griffes sur les murs, _indiqua Roa  
_-Et il laisse des poils partout, _renchérit Martel.  
_-En plus il pique dans les assiettes, _s'énerva Dolchatte avant de préciser : _Dans mon assiette !  
__-Il mange mes cheveux aussi, _se plaignit Kimblee.  
_-Puis il s'amuse à mâchouiller mes livres d'alchimie et dérange tout mon matériel expérimental, _compléta Tucker.  
_-Et il croit que ma queue est un jouet et passe son temps à planter ses griffes dedans, _gémit Bedo en montrant sa queue qui comportait de nombreuses cicatrices.  
_-Sans compter qu'il grimpe sur les étagères et renverse les bouteilles, _indiqua Urichi.  
_-Il monopolise votre attention, _marmonna une brune.  
_-Et il pique nos affaires de maquillage pour aller les planquer sous les meubles, _rajouta une blonde.  
_-Il ramène des souris mortes et les pose sur nos vêtements, _expliqua une rousse avec un air dégouté.  
_-D'ailleurs il passe son temps dans nos affaires, notamment le linge qui vient d'être lavé, _précisa Martel  
_-Et il ose aller dormir dans mon lit, _s'indigna Kimblee.  
_-Puis il s'amuse à faire ses griffes sur mon katana : j'ai déjà du changer la courroie deux fois, _souligna Dolchatte.  
_-Ok, ok c'est bon j'ai compris ! _s'énerva Greed en se levant. _Il fait des conneries, qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?  
__-Vous allez le dresser !  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Vous nous avez bien entendu M'sieur Greed : soit vous dressez votre chat pour qu'il arrête de faire autant de bêtises, soit vous vous en débarrassez !  
__-Me débarrasser de MON Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?!  
__-Alors éduquez-le ! Ce n'est pas négociable, _prévient Martel.  
_-Ah ouais ? Et vous comptez faire quoi, hein ? Je vous signale que je suis le chef ici et que vous m'appartenez alors…  
__-Ouais mais on a décidé de refuser d'obéir jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit réglé. Vous êtes peut-être le chef mais un chef sans personne à commander ça ne sert à rien ! _proclama la chimère-serpent tandis que les autres approuvaient d'un signe de tête.  
_-C'est une blague ? _interrogea l'homonculus d'une voix surprise. Il se tourna vers l'homme blond qui se tenait aux côtés de la meneuse de la révolte. _Dolchatte c'est ça ta définition de la fidélité à ton maître ?  
__-Désolé M'sieur Greed mais ma fidélité pour mon maître en a pris un sacré coup avec l'arrivée de ce chat.»_

L'Avide ouvrit la bouche d'un air ahuri sans savoir quoi dire.

___«_Maintenant on fait grève ! s'exclama Martel en levant le poing. _Jusqu'à ce que vous dressiez ce chat on n'accomplira plus de missions pour vous.  
__-On ne volera plus rien ! _renchérit Dolchatte.  
_-Et on ne kidnappera plus personne ! _ajouta Roa.  
_-Je ne m'occupe plus de l'entrée, _indiqua Urichi  
_-Puis moi je ne vais plus espionner les gens pour vous, _compléta Bedo.  
_-Je ne vous sert plus à boire, _prévient le barman.  
_-Et on ne couchera plus avec vous ! _s'exclamèrent en chœur les conquêtes de l'homonculus, avant d'ajouter plus bas : ..._même si ça va être super dur.  
__-Puis moi je ne ferais plus rien exploser !  
_Tout le monde tourna un visage ébahi vers Kimblee, la plupart des personnes présentes souriant d'un air radieux à cette idée merveilleuse.  
_-Enfin, non je n'irais peut-être pas jusque là…Disons que je ne ferais plus exploser les trucs que tu veux que j'explose.  
__-Mais…mais…Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! VOUS M'APPARTENEZ ! VOUS DEVEZ FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX !!!  
__-Désolé mais non ! C'est finit M'sieur Greed, _prévient Roa d'un ton ferme.  
_-Mais…je…vous…mais…_ L'homonculus soupira d'un air résigné…_Bon… Ok je vais éduquer Minou.  
__-Ben vous pouvez commencer tout de suite : il vient de chier derrière votre canapé ! _indiqua Martel.  
_-Beurk ! Bedo, tu nettoies ?  
__-Ah non ! Qu'est ce qu'on vient de vous dire M'sieur Greed ! _s'exclama l'homme-lézard d'une voix indignée.  
_-Tenez ! Vous prenez ça et vous vous démerdez ! _déclara la chimère-serpent en lui collant des torchons et une poche en plastique dans les mains avant de faire demi-tour suivie de sa troupe de rebelles.  
_-Bon courage M'sieur Greed !_ » lui lança Dolchatte en partant rejoindre les autres.

Greed complètement sous le choc les regarda s'éloigner, ses torchons à la main. Puis il baissa les yeux vers son chat qui le fixait en penchant la tête, et poussant un profond soupir, il se décida à nettoyer les dégâts que son« Minou Chouchou Bébé d'Amour » venait de causer.

* * *

_C'est la lutte finaleeeeeeeuh !  
Tous ensemble ils vaincront !  
La grève généraleeeeeeuh  
Sauvera le Devil's Nest !!! _

_J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! XD_


End file.
